the Force of Love
by avacotto
Summary: Finn is learning about love under the helpful hands of Rey and his best friend Poe. *mature themes hinted but this is not smut*


Poe walks into Finns room where he and Rey are sitting curled up together on a low couch that doubled. Rey looks as though she had fallen sleep but he had woken her when he entered. He brandishes a piece of paper "Ive got new orders, I leave in, well, 2 minutes"  
"I'll see you off" Finn says standing and ushering Rey to lay down assuring her he'll be right back, petting her head softly before tracing his fingers spend the side of her face gently.  
The men walk down the halls talking serious talk about this latest mission, shouldn't take long, be back before morning most likely, only slightly dangerous, but very important to maintaining the resistance. They seem to reach the airfield all too soon.  
They enter a friendly bear hug "come back to me alright" says Finn lovingly to his best friend.  
Poe nods "always" he says with the attitude and confidence of the best pilot this side of the Galaxy. Giving Finn a wink he walks away to his plane.  
Finn watches as the pilot climbs into the cockpit, and stays to watch him take off before returning to Rey.  
When he walks into his room Rey sits up quickly. "He's off again?" She confirms as Finn settles back onto the couch beside her. He nods as she curls onto his chest. "What a good soldier boy" she jokes " no wonder you have such a crush on him".  
He wraps his arm over her shoulders "I'm not sure how I feel about him" he admits "he was the first person to treat me as a person after everything" he gestures with his other hand "and he's a great friend and he makes me feel something maybe" he says defeated. "They use to keep us bottled up, no emotions, no love, hardly even friends, so I don't know what I'm feeling all the time but I like the way this feels" he says as he pets her hair and she snuggles closer "and I like the way he makes me feel. Are they the same feeling? I don't know, but what if it is? He asks defeated.  
"Then pursue it!" Rey encourages "I want you to be happy, and if that will make you happy I'm totally okay with that. There's room on the couch for the three of us to snuggle"  
She lowers her head to his lap to get comfortable "we can talk more in the morning but for now I want to sleep, will you hand me that blanket? It gets cold here"  
He chuckles as he hands her the large warm blanket, having been raised in a cold space station he didn't notice the cold anymore, but she was raised on a dessert planet and always seemed to be cold. He watches for a while as Rey smiles and snores softly in her sleep and he knows he loves these moments with her, but he also wonders what it would feel like to have Poe on his other leg resting or to lean his head on his shoulders. And he drifts off to sleep thinking how nice that would be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Rey wakes up alone and cold. The large blanket had fallen to the floor at some point and Finns body warmth had left with him. She got herself up and headed to the kitchens. The smells of coffee and bread filled the halls. Sitting at a booth was Finn and Poe talking animatedly about last nights successful mission as she walked up to them.  
"And then as we were getting away they were right on my tail but man my pilots really had my back and when ..." Poe's retelling was cut short as Rey slid in beside him on the bench seats. "Oh morning..."  
"Welcome back" He got cut off as he and Rey talked at the same time.

Last night went well?" She smiled nicely at the star pilot.  
"Pretty smoothly" He said "I was just telling Finn how we got away"  
"We'll continue" she gestured as she bit off a piece of her bread. "I do love your stories about space."  
"Well youde have loved this planet Rey, it was so wet and green" not like that dead rocky wasteland that old hermit was or the desert he found you on" he said chucking his thumb at Finn "man when youse showed up here I thought I'd seen a ghost come to haunt me, it was great knowing you survived to and were here. Seeing you was the best feeling when I got off that ship" he said beaming excitedly at Finn  
"It was like we were meant to find eachother again, like .."  
"The Force?" Finished Rey for him.  
He looked at her and blushed slightly, as if he'd forgotten that she was there "yeah, like the Force"  
"The Force!" Said Finn urgently  
"Lessons! Oh no!" Rey shrieked and shoved her Poertion of bread in her mouth and leaped from the table. Finn on her heels, they races from breakfast to find where their lessons with the force would be that morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After lessons back in Finns room Rey laid exasperated on the couch. "I think *huff* he *huff* enjoys that *groan*" she rolls over in discomfort.  
Finn nods, he's also panting but less labored "it's necessary for proper Jedi training, he is a master I'm sure he's doing his best. Besides its not really his fault. We should have started this as children" he also groans "but yeah I think he enjoys it just a little"  
The door opens unexpectedly and Poe walks in.  
"Wow, I don't envy your training" he remarks as he enters seeing their labored breathing. "I thought the Force was about training your mind?" He questions  
"Mind" starts Rey  
"And body" he chimes in  
"Are vessels for the force" they recite together  
"It's not just training your senses to feel the Force" she begins  
"But teaching your body how to wield it" finishes Finn  
Po nods. Well it sounds like you two could use a little vacation. Come on he says smirking and gesturing them to follow him.  
Finn and Rey exchange a glance before following Poe out of the room and to the hangar.

Po calmly walks up to his craft and gestures for Rey to climb up "come on now" he says.  
"What's the rush?" She asks as she climbs  
"Well this may not exactly be... Um... Allowed" he says as he scans the hangar for anyone else  
"Wait what?!" Says Finn before he starts his climb "oh no no no"  
"Git" says Poe, making a quick slap at Finns bottom to encourage him on  
Finn blushes bright red and scurries into the spacecraft.  
Po jumps up expertly and says "alright we're gunna stay local I this space district but just 2 planted over is this Beauty with the most serene water you've ever seen"  
Rey perks up in excitement at the mention of water. "Oooohhhhh!"


End file.
